creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Extractor
Basic Information Extractors are required to harvest Ore from Nodes. You cannot "pull" complete the Ore from Nodes, and you cannot pull complete Nodes full of Ores (Coal, Obsidian Ore, Iron Ore, Diamond Ore, Lumite Ore) either with your ArcTek gauntlet and its Power Cells. All Extractors are single-use consumption equipments, so better prepare several of them at once to collect Ore. Currently there are three kinds of Extractors in Creativerse: # the Basic Extractor, simply called "Extractor" that this Wiki article is about, # the Advanced Extractor # and the Super Extractor Obtaining Extractors The Basic Extractor is the first type of Extractors that you can craft, but that you can also occasionally find in randomly spawning Stone Treasure Chests, Obsidian Treasure Chests or (more rarely) in Iron Treasure Chests underground. Additionally to that, Keepas, Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas can rarely drop Basic Extractors in their Loot Bags when being killed. Alternatively, Keepas can be tamed, then fed and pet-harvested repeatedly not only in order to obtain Extractors, but also Arcstones and other useful materials as well as random items and sometimes rare Recipes too. During the annual Halloween-event that lasts for ca. one month from October to November, like during the last Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018, Ghost Loot Bags from wild Ghost Creatures can randomly contain 1-2 Basic Extractors or 1-2 Advanced Extractors or (more rarely) 1 Super Extractor. Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests, Infused Ghost Treasure reward chests and Unleashed Ghost Treasure reward chests for successfully completed Idol Events can also randomly contain 1-2 already crafted Basic Extractors or Advanced Extractors or Super Extractors. These events can be initiated by placing Haunted Idols on the ground. Haunted Idols could be obtained during Halloween event-times from free login chests and Ghost Creatures; but they can also be bought throughout the year via building blocks for player-made Blueprints. Additionally to that, Trog Trap Events can randomly provide you with 1-2 already crafted Basic Extractors or Advanced Extractors or Super Extractors in their Reward Holiday Gift Boxes if you manage to successfully complete these timed events. Trog Trap Events can be initiated by placing Trog Traps on the ground. Also, Holiday Loot Bags that can be dropped by Creatures that spawn during Trog Trap Events (mainly by Troggington's Minions, may randomly contain these same items. Trog Traps could be obtained during Christmas event-times from free login chests and specific Creatures like Reaudolphs and Reinbeaus; but these traps can also be bought throughout the year via building blocks for player-made Blueprints. Unlocking the crafting recipe Basic Extractors can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to open with "q" as the default key or by clicking on the "Crafting" Tab above your inventory). However you will first have to unlock the according crafting recipe by crafting a Processor. A Processor will also be required to create the materials that you'll need to then craft Basic Extractors. If you have no Processors in your possession yet, then you can craft one (or better several of them) after unlocking the crafting recipe for Processor by taking at least one block of Cragwood from common dark-leaved trees found in many biomes, and one block of common Stone from any cave entrance. Then one Processor can be crafted from 8 blocks of grey Stone, 8 blocks of most types of uncorrupted Wood (or Logs) and 2 Vines (that you can take from Cragwood tree trunks, Wildwood trees or can obtain from most types of Leafies as a loot or pet-harvest). Crafting Extractors One Basic Extractor each can be crafted from: * 2 Wood Slabs made of most kinds of Wood or Logs in a Processor. * and 2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor in the same way You won't need to unlock or use any crafting recipe for creating Slabs. Just carry Wood (or Logs) and Stone with you. Activate the Processor after placing it by looking at it and typing "f" (as the default key) or clicking your right mouse button. You can then select the type of Wood or Log and Stone you want to cut and (right-)click on its icon on the left side. Click the button "Chop 2" to insert the Wood/Stone into the Processor and "order" the Processor in advance to process it into Slabs. Fill the Processor up as much as you can (21 blocks max.) and let it do its work while you can go and do something else until the Processor will be done. Using Extractors Extractors are to be placed onto Nodes by putting (a stack of) them into a quickslot, selecting that slot and using right-click while looking at the Node. Extractors cannot be removed afterwards until they are done, then you can take the Ore, but the Extractor itself cannot be regained. Extractors cannot be placed on any other blocks than Nodes, but they can be put on display on a Stone Wall Shelf, a Placemat, a Wood Planter, a Flower Pot and/or a Hidden Temple Altar. When to use Advanced Extractors instead You will become able to craft the better Advanced Extractors very soon. Their crafting recipe will be unlocked right away when you craft (or find) Basic Extractors. Advanced Extractors will lower the timespan for extractions and will double the number of extracted Ores too. Since it takes time to find Nodes, best try to collect Obsidian Ore as soon as possible, smelt them into Bars in a Forge (with Fuel) and then craft Advanced Extractors right away. Even if Advanced Extractors seem to be more "expensive", they are really worth while because of the much larger amount of Ore that you can collect with them. It would take much longer to find more Obsidian Ore Nodes and extract them with the slow Basic Extractors than to melt the double amount of Ore that is won with Advanced Extractors from each Obsidian Node and then use the "extra" Ore to craft more Advanced Extractors from. The Super Extractor currently is the best type of Extractors in the game. You can obtain the crafting recipe for the Super Extractor solely by killing or taming (and then harvesting from) a Thing, a Creature spawning on corrupted blocks, mainly on the Corruption layer deep underground. Processing the Ore Ores (except for Coal) cannot be used "raw". For further processing, they must then be melted in a Forge together with some Fuel - that's what Coal is useful for, however in the beginning slower burning Leaves, Wood or any kind of wooden block or items can and should be used. List of Times/Dropped Ores How much Ore an will yield depends on the type (tier) of Ore and the type of Extractor used. While Extractors are at work, you'll see the nodes getting smaller and smaller, until the Extractor will fold itself up with a clicking sound, indicating that the extraction process has finished. Extractors cannot be removed before their extraction process is done. The extracted Ore cannot be taken by other players (except for game-world owners, admins or mods), because the permission setting of Extractors of all kinds is set to "just me" by default (different from crafting stations and storage objects that are set to "builders" by default. By clicking on the padlock symbol when looking at a working Extractor, you can change this permission setting to allow other players to take the Ore. When getting close to Extractors of any kind that have finished their work, you will hear a clicking sound again to remind you that there is an Extractor nearby with withdrawable Ore inside. Extractors cannot be wired; they will automatically start extracting Ore immediately when being placed on Nodes and do not have to be activated by using any activation devices. Quests Block and A Hard Place * Badge: Cavedweller * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Part Of the Process" * Objectives: ** craft at least one basic Extractor from Stone Slabs and Wood Slabs in your crafting menu ** obtain 5 pieces of Coal, for example by extracting it from Coal Nodes that can be found in shallow Caves, on the Fossil layer or on rocky Mountains, or find Coal in Wood Treasure Chests or loot or pet-harvest Coal from Keepas of any kind ** craft a Stone Mining Cell in your crafting menu from 4 Stone blocks, 2 Wood Slabs, 2 Mushrooms, 5 pieces of Coal and 2 Flowers of any type * Rewards: 5 basic Extractors, 20 pieces of Coal and 10 Coal Torches * Unlocks: quest "Forge Ahead" and quest "A Stalactite Squeeze" Category:Crafted Category:Crafting Tools Category:Extractors